Beauty and The Beast
by kok0negai
Summary: This is about Tezuka and Sanada, which Sanada is the Beast and Tezuka is the Beauty. Tezuka has fallen into the darkness and his life changed after meet Sanada, the Beast. What he will do to melt The Beast's cold heart? WARNING: YAOI Pairing: Tezuka x Sanada


**Hello XD! It's really been a while I haven't post any Stories. Now, I submit my new work ^^.**

 **WARNING: YAOI (BOY X BOY) which contain "Homosexual" Don't like? Leave Immediately!**

 **Pairing: Tezuka x Sanada (Prince of tennis)**

 **ENJOY THE STORY ^^**

* * *

Beauty and The Beast

Chapter 1: The Nightmare

In a beautiful village, had a legend about the "Beast" who ate humans flesh. Many people who lived there believed that the Beast was the one who had eaten the "Sacred Villager". In each Village, there's a Sacred Villager who would protect all of the people in the Village. But, the Sacred Villager had failed, and the rumors said that he was eaten by the Beast, who was the connector the road of another village. Everyone scared of the beast and "Wanted" to kill him.

This legend was a hundred years ago, and no one could prove it that the Beast was Living there. After such a long time, born a man who 20-year-old was carrying bucket. He was with his father and also carried bucket. They didn't believe such legend and only saw it as a warning. Everyday in the evening, his father would go to the mountain which was near the castle where the beast lived. All of the Villagers, also the late of his wife, had warned him that, that place was dangerous. He didn't believe it and he shouted to the Castle, "If you're "The Beast" then go out and catch me." There's just a silence and he shouted again, "So it's true, huh? You're just a legend. Haha I know that from the start and I don't..." He stopped talking when a large hand squeezed him. He couldn't breath, but still struggled from the beast hands. After minutes later, he ran out of energy, and the beast squeezed him more. After minutes, he lost his consciousness.

His son, heard the sound, but thought that only his imagination. Until the sun had set. He was worried because his father hadn't come home. He still thought that his father was just late and he would be okay. Waited for his beloved one but he found out that he had been waiting for two hours. And his father still hadn't come home yet. He was worried and thought about the solutions. His thought had gone so far that he thought his father left him, or his father helped someone, and the last...he just thought the most terrified thing. It's a "NIGHTMARE". Before he realized, he rushed to the door and ran as fast as possible. He knew that something's wrong from the start. Why he heard a scream of someone, why he heard someone shouted. That finally solved. He ran and went to the last place his father lost. The Mountain. He gulped his saliva and try to open the door of the castle. He's scared, but thought about his old man, encourage him more and after thought of some times, he had decided it. He decided to open the door without hesitate. He opened the door, and felt the icy atmosphere from inside. He tried to went inside, and there's no light. Without light and only darkness, Only felt himself was going to shiver. He started to call.

"Is there anyone here?" He didn't receive the answer instead rough welcome from the creature in front of him. The creature caught him, but he fleed. The creature got very mad and caught him roughly. The man screamed in pain. But, the creature only looked him with anger.

"What are you doing HERE?!" He shouted to him. For a three second he stared the creature, he saw a candle and lit the room. His eyes widened, and he saw the real creature. That's the BEAST! The real one! He gasped and just lost his voice. He could only saw the beast's eyes with his fear eyes. The beast grinned and took him to other place. The man disagree to follow him and asked,"Where are you going to take me?" After long silence the beast asked him, "Your name?" The man just shut his mouth, only closing his mouth and ignore the question. The Beast quite angry and asked once again, "Are you DEAF? What's YOUR NAME, YOU BITCH!" The man looked him in fear. He saw that there's no option anymore except he answered him. "Tezuka Kunimitsu." The Beast saw Tezuka again, and said something to him but a whisper. "Your name is beautiful, but not as beautiful as 'you'." Tezuka just gave him a silence. Tezuka heard something. There's a human here! He could hear someone was calling.

"You BEAST GET ME OUT OF HERE? I want to MEET MY SON!" Tezuka recognize that Voice! It was his father! The Beast saw him and already knew it. "So, you're his son." Tezuka gasped and saw him with a pleading eyes. "Beast, please just let my father go." The beast was mad and filled with anger, "What're you saying? NO, I WILL LEAVE HIM HERE UNTIL HE ROT!" Tezuka couldn't just agree with that 'Sentence' and plead again, "He's already old and he's no use. Why don't take me instead?" The Beast thought for a while, and he saw Tezuka with such a plead eyes, he agreed with the man that, that old man was no use, and Tezuka is more useful for him. The Beast looked him and said, "Alright then." The Beast took the old man and called his maids and order them to send the old man to the village. From here, it took 3 hours if they use a cart. They went and gone. The Beast looked at Tezuka. He showed him his room. The bedroom was very poor. If the weather was cold, the room would make colder. The Beast told him the rules, "The rules are, you are free to explore the castle except the room at the second floor with a golden shining door. And the rules for you again are you've to agree about what I'm saying and the last...you've to follow my order. That's all. Remember boy! You're mine and my slave! I will train you until you can serve me right! Once you break the rules, the punishment is going to whip you down! Understand?" Tezuka only nodded and went inside his new bedroom. He's already tired. He slept without any pillow. The Beast looked him from the far, and thought, "Is this the man who will turn me into my real form again? If so, when I've fully turn into my real form, I will make him become my slave again." He thought sinfully and grinned more after that left.

Morning had come. The Beast was going to sleep until night because he's in holiday. Tezuka heard that was very happy. After woke up and took a bath, Tezuka rushed and explored the castle. There were many things that could speak! Tezuka was very shocked but he'd made a friend with them very fast. After explored the castle, he remembered the room that the beast Forbade him to go. He pretend to go to his room and after that without the things saw him, he had rushed to the second floor. And yes, he looked after the golden door. And after a few minutes, he saw the golden door! It was shining! Suddenly came Mrs. Pots. She saw Tezuka and wanted to warn him not to go inside to that golden room! But she was late. Tezuka had opened it and went inside. He held his breath, when he saw a big picture in front of him. What a handsome man! he thought to himself and his finger touched the grand picture softly, and brushed away the dust. He could see the name. It's "Sanada Genichiro". Tezuka thought that, who's this guy and suddenly a thought crossed over him. Maybe the Beast, was what he thought, and he searched for more evidence. He walked slowly and saw a bloody red rose. It was 'Beautiful'. Tezuka approached the rose, but suddenly, there's someone who opened the door. Tezuka stopped at the moment and saw a big creature in front of him. It's the Beast!He could see the beast's eyes were red and mad! The Beast roared loudly and Tezuka ran. As he ran, he couldn't see the beautiful ROSE and just ran through of it. The rose fell, and the beast didn't make it. Tezuka saw in shocked. He could see the Beast were very mad right now. The Beast took Tezuka and tightened his grip. The Beast looked at Tezuka and talked with a very angry tone, "WHAT HAVE YOU DONE? DON'T THINK I WILL LET YOU LIVE NOW! PREPARE YOU, MAGGOT!"

The Beast took Tezuka and threw him to his large bed. Tezuka didn't dare to look at the Beast as the Beast came over him and gave him the final look. "Now, suffer down on my STRENGTH!" The Beast roared loudly and ravished Tezuka's body. He didn't prepare him and just trust his member into Tezuka. Tezuka sreamed in pain. He could feel the beast's big member crushed inside of him. He felt blood was falling down to his leg and the Beast seemed dind't care about it and still trusted in and out harder. Tezuka closed his mouth and didn't make any sound, which cause the Beast thrust harder. Finally, he let out the scream. He screamed in pain, and almost fainted from the brutal sex and he could feel his waist to his leg were dead. He couldn't feel anything. The Beast grinned devilish, "Hahaha! Have learned your lessons HUH?!" Tezuka resist and finally fought back. The Beast was shocked and let his member out of Tezuka's ass. Tezuka ran as fast as he could, but to be held again by the Beast and cracked Tezuka's bone. Tezuka sreamed as a signal that he need help. The Beast was very evil and took Tezuka in his grip and broke his bone. Finally, Tezuka shed a tear and moaned. He couldn't do anything but stayed still. The Beast loved seeing Tezuka's face that hopeless. The Beast yanked him to bed and continue the Vigorous 'Activities'. Tezuka still screamed in pain. After an hour, hadn't satisfied yet and the Beast wished that Tezuka had died. And he saw Tezuka was in full of blood and tears. He asked,"Any Last Words, Maggot?" Tezuka opened his eyes and saw the Beast in a teary eyes. He didn't beg for anything, cause he knew he was just a plaything for the Beast. After such a long silence Tezuka answered, "I-I w-wish for y-your Ha-happ-happiness, Sa-na-da..." The Beast fell into silence and was shocked for a moment and then his large hands grip Tezuka's neck. The Beast tightened his grip and Tezuka moan and breathe for the thin air.

He saw the beast, with the last smile with tears of disappointed, almost lost his consciousness and the Beast let his grip loosened. Tezuka saw him in shocked and took deep breath into his lung.

"D-dind't you...wa-nt to k-kill m-me...?" The Beast was also in shocked from the action he just did! Finally, for the first time, they looked into each other's eyes with full of gentleness. The Beast looked into Tezuka's eyes, and slammed his lip to Tezuka's. The kiss was very kind and gentle. Tezuka was shocked. The Beast broke the kiss to gasped some air, and Tezuka just laid on the bed and asked the Beast, "W-why you..." Before he could finished his sentence, the Beast placed his big index finger to Tezuka's lip, "Shut up and just go to sleep." Tezuka just felt tired and he obeyed him. He slept quite fast.

As he slept, someone knoocked at the door, "Go in." Answered the Beast. "Sanada-sama, we have brought the healer. Here is she." There are three servants who served Sanada for a long time since he was a child. The healer came and bowed her head, "Pleased to meet you, I'm Nanae. I'm going to serve you as a doctor and healer. It's pleased to me to work with you. Now, may I help you?" The Beast nodded, "Please, heal this man." He looked at Tezuka. Nanae took a look at Tezuka's wound and she sighed, "These wounds are horrible. I wonder who make this wounds." She sighed again and saw the Beast, "Sanada-sama, this will be your "FIRST" Warning. I really hoped that you will not hur..." The Beast snapped her, "Shut up! It's none of your business! Your job is healing the wounds not giving advice to other." The healer said in an angry tone, "Yes- yes but, please reconsider your punishment before you punished this poor little man. He's in very deep hurt, especially his heart. You want to see him shed a tear again? It's a choice, but still you MUST NOT make this happen for the Second TIME. It's dangerous. Now, I'm going to heal him." The Beast who just heard that felt so angry but regret at the same time. He knew that he MUST NOT did that, but he was too angry and forgot to think it over. He just sighed and got up from the bed until Tezuka's hands still hugged the Beast as his life was depend on it. The Beast felt warm and stayed still. Until they fell asleep, together, fell into the dream.

* * *

 **Leave Reviews everyone, so that I know what I must Add in my story ^^.**

 **Thank you ^^**


End file.
